Closer my love
by SeventhDevil
Summary: "Tengo muchos asuntos que atender, Pavel. Sabes que tal vez no aparezca si esto vuelve a pasar… Te sugiero que tengas extremo cuidado, o que busques protección." Mirror Universe. SuluxChekov.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: este fic pese a ser de star trek y estar ambientado en la nueva linea temporal abierta tras la película de 2009 no ocurre en el universo principal sino en el universo "espejo".**  
**El universo espejo era (según la serie original) un universo paralelo al nuestro donde todo funcionaba al contrario; la federación no era una armada pacífica sino de guerra y el universo mostrado por Rodenberry se convertía en algo oscuro y peligroso.**  
**En el mundo espejo los crímenes hacen funcionar la sociedad haciendo que quienes quieren llegar al poder recurran a ellos.**  
**No hay amistad, ni camaradería.**  
**Cada uno de los personajes que habita en el universo espejo es el antagonista de aquel al que estáis habituados y así el Chekov que se mostraba en el episodio era ambicioso y retorcido, el capitán Kirk violento y salvaje, Sulu psicotico (llega incluso a tratar de forzar a Uhura). No hay OOC.**  
**Y si no conocéis el capitulo, realmente os lo recomiendo; se llama "mirror, mirror".**  
**Aparte de esto solo decir que este es un fic escrito por dos personas: Seventhdevil y Reinadepicas.**  
**Esperamos lo disfruteis, niñas ^^**

Pavel Chekov terminó de abrocharse las botas y se incorporó del borde de la cama en que estaba sentado. Se alisó el uniforme dorado y negro con las manos y sonrió con malicia al mirar al hombre desnudo enredado entre las sábanas. Tendría un par de años más que él, el pelo rubio, corto y despeinado, y unos ojos verdes que le miraban aún con un deje de lujuria… Desde luego no era desagradable a la vista, pensó el joven ruso, eso compensaba la falta de poder y la poca importancia del "favor" que acababa de ganarse.

-La guardia de maniana por la noche, Jones –comentó en tono casual mientras se dirigía a la puerta –Ricuérdalo.

-Podrías quedarte un rato más –sugirió el otro, volviendo a quitarle la ropa con los ojos. Chekov le dedicó una sonrisa retorcida antes de añadir:

-Ia hablaremos cuando necesite otra guardia… -dejó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí al salir y tomó el camino hacia su propia habitación. Unas horas de descanso irían bien.

La carrera en la academia espacial no era un camino fácil. Era una vida brutal y difícil… Que, si sabías como desenvolverte, se veía compensada con poder. Y allí el poder lo era todo.

Por suerte para Pavel, a sus diecisiete años, poseía un intelecto brillante acompañado de un físico indudablemente atractivo para cualquiera sin tener en cuenta sexo, raza o edad. Había llegado muy joven, demostrando una brillante y rápida capacidad de aprendizaje y adaptación y una falta de escrúpulos que le habían valido el grado de alférez a su corta edad.

Atravesó los corredores de la Enterprise, altivo, devolviendo automáticamente el saludo oficial a aquellos que se lo hacían a él. Se detuvo ante la puerta de su habitación y entró, tendiéndose inmediatamente en la cama y cerrando los ojos. Un par de horas, antes de su siguiente turno.

-0-0-0-

Chekov se dirigía al puente de mando. Caminaba por un pasillo aparentemente vacío cuando ocurrió. Se vio golpeado, aplastado contra la pared con una daga en el cuello, rodeado por tres miradas furiosas y animales.

-Mira, Richards… Parece que la puta rusa se ha dejado ver por aquí… -comentó el que sujetaba la daga, que comenzaba a clavarse superficialmente en la piel blanca de su cuello.

-Déhame. Ahora. –ordenó con voz temblorosa. Sabía como funcionaban las cosas y sabía que tenía muy escasas posibilidades de salir con bien de allí. Su fuerte no era el cuerpo a cuerpo… en lo que a una pelea se refería.

-Oh, miradlo… Nos da órdenes… -respondió Richards socarrón –Parece que te adaptas bien al puesto que me robaste ¿eh, putilla? –escupió con odio, acercándose al rostro de Chekov -¿Sólo te follaste a Pike para conseguirlo? –le tomó por la barbilla con fuerza -¿Por qué no me ofreces un polvo a cambio de tu mierda de vida?

-Vuete a la mierda, _ublyudok_… -respondió el ruso con el mismo tono de odio.

Richards le arrebató con rabia la daga de la mano a su compañero y la alzó. El ruso cerró los ojos esperando el momento en que el arma descargase contra su cuerpo, pero no llegó. Para cuando los volvió a abrir, Christopher Pike sujetaba el brazo del aterrorizado Richards, a la vez que sus guardias personales sujetaban a los otros dos.

-Llévenselos a la cámara de agonía –la voz de Pike sonó fría y firme. Un gemido de desesperación escapó de la garganta de aquellos pobres desgraciados mientras eran conducidos por los guardias de Pike. A Chekov casi le dieron pena. Casi.

-Gracias por su aiuda, keptan… –jadeó, tocándose el leve corte que había dejado la hoja en su cuello. El otro asintió, disponiéndose a marchar.

-Tengo muchos asuntos que atender, Pavel. Sabes que tal vez no aparezca si esto vuelve a pasar… -contestó, girándose hacia él antes de irse –Te sugiero que tengas extremo cuidado, o que busques protección.

El joven le observó marchar, aún con la mano alrededor de su cuello. Protección… Muchos oficiales contrataban una guardia personal, como el propio capitán. Chekov no tenía dinero para eso… Claro que siempre se había valido de otros medios para conseguir lo que quería, y aquella vez no iba a ser diferente. La cuestión era encontrar a un candidato adecuado…

Entró en el puente y tomó asiento en su puesto, aún sumido en aquellas cavilaciones cuando la solución perfecta apareció al girar la cabeza.

Hikaru Sulu. Piloto y jefe de seguridad de la I.S.S. Enterprise. Experto espadachín, fuerte e imponente. Con tan pocos escrúpulos como él mismo…

…tenía que ser un jodido japonés. Bueno, lo importante era conservar la cabeza pegada al resto de su cuerpo. Ser pragmático.

Por eso cuando el piloto se giró y le observó, serio y estoico, Chekov le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas. Ya investigaría más tarde dónde quedaba la habitación del teniente Sulu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aqui reinadepicas! seguimos con el capítulo dos de la historia.  
Bueno, ya veis que esto no es mono ni fluffy.  
No desepereis, algo de amor habrá XD**

En apariencia el espacio era una inmensa masa de vacío en la que las estrellas, nebulosas, planetas y demás cuerpos celestes daban vueltas y describían órbitas eternas desde el principio de la creación.  
Solo quienes pasaban más tiempo con los ojos perdidos en aquella oscuridad acababan comprendiendo que no era así; el universo era el todo.  
Lo grande, lo eterno, lo majestuoso.  
Tenía colores que surgían un instante del negro para después desaparecer disueltos entre el éter.  
El espacio era un todo. Era Dios; un enorme Dios que les tragaba y escupía día tras día, y estar allí era estar cerca de Él. Ejecutar sus órdenes.  
Sólo los fuertes lograban triunfar; esa era la premisa que se dibujaba entre las olas de oscuridad milenaria.  
Y nadie había hundido sus ojos en ella durante tanto tiempo como el teniente Hikaru Sulu, piloto de la nave que se alejaba de la colonia minera de Pentaurus V tras varios días de negociación por orden del alto mando al haber considerado que la vieja colonia estaba al límite de la desobediencia.  
Ánimos calmados, posibles cabecillas ejecutados y un rápido recordatorio de a quien servían había bastado aquella vez.  
Le gustaba estar en el lado de los fuertes porque adoraba esa chispa de miedo que se dejaba ver en los ojos de un ser que sabía que iba a morir durante apenas un latido del corazón.  
Y después les veía apagarse; muñecos rotos, indignos de estar allí.  
Pero cuan excitante era el momento en que suplicaban a cambio de cualquier cosa...cualquiera y él fingía dudar, para después atravesarles el metal en el estómago; en ese punto exacto que hacía que el ácido del estómago se escurriese por dentro del cuerpo al tiempo que la fuerza se le escapaba con la sangre.  
No había nada que ningún médico pudiese hacer con esa herida. Solo esperar; o rematar.  
Su uniforme aún olía a sangre.  
Tanteó a su alrededor en el cuadro de mando tratando de recordar donde había dejado un pequeño fragmento de mineral que había recogido de la colonia y fue entonces cuando unos ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos.  
La jodida puta de Pike.  
Había oído que ese desgraciado disfrutaba persiguiendo cadetes y buscando problemas a los que se negaban a cumplir con lo que fuera que el cabrón necesitase para que se le pusiera dura, pero por alguna razón la nueva adquisición del puente parecía soberanamente tranquilo a su lado, habiéndose ganado en pocas semanas una -al parecer merecida- reputación de carecer de moral ante el resto de novatos y -tras imaginar lo que debía ser permitir que Pike te pusiera las manos encima- sentido del asco para el piloto.  
Siempre habían existido los cadetes que subían usurpando a las mujeres sus mejores tácticas. Por lo general no duraban demasiado.  
Al último del que Sulu había oído hablar le había costado más de 8 meses volver a andar tras un encontronazo con un par de ingenieros.  
No solían ser gente que gustase.  
Apostó consigo mismo mentalmente tres semanas antes de que el joven ruso apareciese muerto o lo suficientemente aterrorizado como para desertar en la primera estación espacial en la que la Enterprise atracara.  
"Estás muerto" advirtió mentalmente con una sonrisa al joven mientras ponía las últimas coordenadas de su turno en el monitor "¿sabes? simplemente estás muerto".  
Al levantarse sus rodillas crujieron; llevaba demasiadas horas sentado y necesitaba ejercicio.  
Al levantarse sus rodillas crujieron porque llevaba demasiadas horas sentado y necesitaba ejercicio.  
Algo suave; estiramientos, carrera...tal vez flexiones y después pasaría el resto de la tarde con sus plantas corrigiendo unos pocos fallos en las dosis de los últimos venenos nerviosos que destilaba para impregnar el filo de la hoja de su espada.  
Necesitaba algo más lento, algo que requiriese solo de un corte para dejar a un klingon inconsciente y trabajó en ello más horas de las que tenía previsto, lamentándose de que en la batalla no hubiese habido heridos porque, cuando eso ocurría McCoy le dejaba subir a enfermería a practicar con alguno.  
Solo con los que le daban demasiado trabajo.  
Por eso volvía tarde a su dormitorio cuando el brillo de la sala de agonía reclamó su atención y se acercó malicioso para observar al muchacho que parecía dormir boca abajo en su interior.  
No lo hacía.  
Sus ojos quedaban entreabiertos y podía oír un leve gemido agudo de vez en cuando. Seguramente llevaba ahí lo suficiente como para que las fuerzas le hubiesen abandonado y no tardaría en morir.  
Un vistazo rápido a la habitación blanca que se mostraba como un escaparate ante él para saber que aquella cantidad de vómito que adornaba suelo y paredes no era de una sola persona.  
Algún grupito la había cagado bien cagada y aquella era la consecuencia  
No siempre morían. A veces la falta no era tan grave.  
De los que habían estado dentro no había dos que contasen la experiencia igual pero donde había mas coincidencias era en el punto en que "parecía que fueses a hervir desde dentro".  
No era agradable.  
Algunas veces los ojos se fundían quedando como gelatina por el suelo.  
Después se les daba como "bajas de guerra", una verdad a medias.  
Suspiró.  
Su habitación era la que quedaba más próxima a la sala y cuando encerraban a alguien oía sus lamentos y gemidos toda la noche; le ayudaba a dormir. A saber que las cosas seguían siendo correctas: los débiles morían y él seguía ahí.  
Porque estaba preparado, porque era un guerrero y porque supo que había alguien en su dormitorio antes de abrir la puerta.  
-Buenas noches siñor Sulu- no encendió la luz por prudencia. Él podía luchar sin apenas visibilidad pero dudaba mucho que su enemigo pudiese hacer lo mismo.  
Distinguió la figura delgada del alférez en la penumbra sin mucha dificultad y tanteó a su alrededor buscando a alguien mas, pero no...estaban solos.  
-Creo que se ha equivocado de habitación; la de Pike queda con los compartimentos de mando.- dejó las muestras en la primera cajonera junto a la puerta mientras hablaba y se volvió de nuevo hacia el intruso- seguro que se está aburriendo. Yo me daría prisa.-  
Pudo ver sus rasgos endurecerse un instante pero le importó bien poco ¿que iba a hacerle?¿llorar muy fuerte? sonrió justo cuando unos golpes secos comenzaron a resonar en la lejanía y sobresaltando al ruso un instante- daño nervioso. Como cuando recibes un mal golpe en la cabeza y comienzan las convulsiones. No hay vuelta atrás; el cadete de la sala esta muerto.  
Se quedaron en silencio un instante acunados por los últimos estertores de la muerte de aquel estúpido que se había pasado de listo con alguien y el piloto no pudo sino preguntarse si realmente era la primera vez que el rubio oía morir a alguien.  
Pareció que sus piernas iban a fallar, pero se mantuvo.  
Buen chico.  
-Ha tratado de matarme esta tarde- y su voz denotó seguridad, casi amenaza; y Sulu supo. Lo supo todo al instante.  
Pike no iba a cuidar de su muñequito ruso y este en vez de quedarse en un rincón se estaba armando; porque todos en aquella nave sabían ya de sobra que solo un loco se pondría en el camino del asiático al que demasiadas veces habían visto ir en una solitaria primera fila en las incursiones bélicas.  
Al teniente no le interesaba capitanear una nave mientras pudiese seguir arrancando miembros a presas paralizadas. La burocracia era aburrida.  
Hikaru Sulu era peligroso y el alférez lo sabía; se preguntó hasta que punto lo sabía mientra le observaba de arriba a abajo casi molesto porque mostrase tanta dignidad.  
¿Realmente pensaba que le correspondía respeto? sonrió.  
La verdad era que en la sala de mando la idea de algo con él le había parecido aberrante pero aquel gesto altivo con el que lo miraba le divirtió lo suficiente para acortar la distancia entre los dos para ver en sus ojos la duda, el destello del cerebro reptiliano chillando "corre" de forma baja y primaria y verle retroceder ligeramente.  
Comenzaba a aceptar su posición.  
-Pídelo- y el rostro del joven dejó claro que le había tomado por estúpido hasta aquel momento, durante un segundo.  
-¿..pedir...?  
-Estás aquí porque quieres algo a cambio de algo; no soy imbécil, ni tampoco uno de los niñatos con los que te gusta juguetear. Puedo imaginar lo que máquinas bajo esos rizos pero verás, quiero que tengas claro que tengo mas rango, edad y fuerza que tú y que las cosas se harán a mi manera.¿Quieres que te salve el cuello? bien. Quiero verte jugar las cartas.  
Duda.  
-Protégeme.  
-¿Que gano yo?- las manos huesudas pasaron por su pecho.  
-Lo sabes.- Se acercó ligeramente para darle un beso junto a la oreja.  
Tenía la boca carnosa, y cálida al igual que sus manos huesudas que comenzaban a acariciar sobre la tela amarilla.  
El piloto le tomó de las muñecas apartándolo lo suficiente como para encararle en la penumbra.  
-¿Crees que voy a babear como un imbécil por tus favores?¿de verdad? debe haberte funcionado con muchos...-Le aguantaba la mirada. Él.- Eres listo, pero si tuvieras lo necesario para llegar a donde pretendes no te haría falta ponerte de rodillas.  
-¿Que quieres a cambio?- el tono meloso había desaparecido al tensarse las muñecas bajo su agarre.¿Cuantas otras personas le habían preguntado eso?  
Que mas daba. Ninguna le había divertido ni la mitad que el joven ruso que seguía ahí, mirándole con aquellos ojos suyos que parecían hechos de azul carbón ardiente.  
¿Dignidad? ¿cómo alguien como él podía soñar siquiera con tener dignidad?  
La dignidad era cosa de fuertes, de guerreros, de aquellos que están llamados a algo grande y eso era algo que debía quedar claro en la mente del más joven.  
Soltó las muñecas para comenzar a empujarle hacia la cama disfrutando del segundo en que su mirada se había clavado en la cada vez más lejana puerta. Tarde para irse.  
-¿Has cambiado de idea?- con el último golpe el flaco cuerpo cayó a lo ancho en la cama.  
-Cállate, ¿quieres?- no, no había cambiado de nada.  
No necesitaba aquello, pero la idea de quedarse a ver en que acababa todo había conseguido que quisiera dejarse llevar.  
Porque el nuevo alférez no era como los demás; no iba a quedarse escondido en un rincón esperando a que alguien le quitase de en medio y quería ver cuanto tiempo pasaba antes de cambiar esa actitud.  
Le puso boca abajo en el colchón casi sin darle tiempo a quejarse antes de comenzar a forcejear con la tela oscura que cubría las finas y pálidas piernas.  
Un único jadeo cuando comenzó a invadirle con la mano, sin duda algo más rápido de lo que el joven estaba acostumbrado, para después verlo apoyar la frente en la colcha tratando de quedarse quieto para no hacerse mas daño, aunque a veces algún espasmo lo traicionase haciendo que su espalda, brazos o muslos temblasen.  
Tenía que reconocerle a Pike el buen gusto, concedió antes de retirar la mano para aferrarla al delgado hueso de la cadera; sin duda a partir de aquello miraría con otros ojos a sus adquisiciones en la academia de cadetes.  
El pie derecho del más joven trató de buscar tanteando algo de apoyo en el suelo a medida que su respiración se iba haciendo pastosa y rápida; al carajo.  
Y así el piloto comenzó a empujar contra su cuerpo haciéndole hundirse aún más en el colchón a cada golpe, sintiendo sus músculos resistir un instante antes de ceder sin que de su boca saliese una sola palabra.  
El mayor quería rebajarlo a lo que era y no tenía duda alguna de si el artillero había pillado la idea; sonrió a medida que las embestidas se hacían más rápidas, más fuertes, más profundas e implacables y de entre los gruñidos doloridos de Pavel comenzaron a abrirse paso jadeos y palabras inconexas.  
Cada vez más fuerte y más deprisa, dejándose caer sobre el otro del todo para sentir como el huesudo cuerpo se estremecía ante sus ataques.  
Podía haber seguido algo más pero decidió que para una primera noche el ruso ya tenía algo en que pensar, y se concentró en las embestidas, en la rapidez, en la humedad, en el control y su cadera fina que tensaba los músculos cada vez y terminó en silencio, oliendo el sudor en sus rizos claros.  
-¿A que hora tienes turno mañana?- al otro le llevó unos instantes recomponerse lo suficiente como para poder responder.  
- A las dies...  
-El rumor de lo que le ha pasado a los de hoy mantendrá a posibles atacantes tranquilos esta noche. Mañana te espero frente a tu habitación.  
Y salió de él antes de dejarle la ropa sustraída a su lado en la colcha, apartándose para verle vestirse de forma torpe y algo perdida; excitado, avergonzado y confuso.  
-Ia tienes lo que querías ¿no?- un instante en que los ojos del mayor se abrieron divertidos antes de echarse a reír.  
-Ni de lejos- fue a abrir la puerta de la habitación para que el menor pudiese ir a la suya en cuanto volviera a ubicarse lo suficiente como para recordar como se abrochan unas botas- pero mañana, cuando aparezcas en el puente sin poder esconder lo que acaba de pasar...entonces...tendré algo parecido a lo que espero.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, hola! SeventhDevil here! Espero que os esté gustando este fic. Reinadepicas y yo nos lo estamos pasando como enanas escribiéndolo… Sin más dilación, con ello os dejo!**

**P.D: Agradecemos las reviews ^^.**

Excitación.

Estaba sumamente excitado y el bulto en sus pantalones hacía aquello claramente visible mientras caminaba dolorido, todo lo rápidamente que podía hasta su habitación.

Meterse en la ducha e intentar relajarse, y pensar en frío.

Lo que le jodía no era estar excitado como un animal, excitado cómo para querer tocarse aún bajo el chorro de agua helada…

Lo que le jodía de verdad era estar excitado por él. Por el bastardo japonés que no sólo no le había seguido el juego… Se había reído de él, le había tomado salvajemente, y le había dejado claro que el pago por su protección no era su cuerpo, sino que iba a ser la humillación.

Le odiaba. Odiaba a aquel cabrón. Le odiaba y le despreciaba… Era un puto japonés, un psicópata que disfrutaba desmembrando con una espada bajo el pretexto de creerse un gran guerrero. Y lo peor era que aquel hijo de puta le había dejado al borde de la súplica.

Comenzó a acariciarse casi inconscientemente, recordando cada momento de lo que acababa de pasar, odiando un poco más al teniente con cada subida y bajada de su mano, profiriendo juramentos en ruso entre los gruñidos y jadeos frustrados que salían de su garganta hasta terminar bajo el agua fría. Apoyó la frente contra la pared. _"Al menos no acabaré desangrado contra una pared" _pensó tras un suspiro.

-0-0-0-

El dolor había remitido ligeramente para cuando se levantó de la cama, aunque definitivamente, sus andares se veían marcados por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Chekov pensó amargado en lo que el día le deparaba: caminar raro por la Enterprise al lado del bastardo japonés, como si fuese un juguetito cualquiera…

Salió de la habitación con toda la altivez que su estado le permitía. Y allí estaba él, apoyado contra la pared, los ojos rasgados que denotaban cuanto se estaba divirtiendo y la boca, curvada en una mueca socarrona.

Chekov intentó ignorar la ira que la cara de Sulu había comenzado a desatar dentro de él. En cuanto se acercó a él comenzaron a caminar de camino al puente de mando. El ruso con la cabeza bien alta, aún con aquellos torpes andares que despertaban miradas y comentarios de cualquiera con quien se cruzasen.

-¿Duele? –preguntó el japonés con sorna.

-Los he tenido peores… -mintió el alférez con tono digno. Sulu se limitó a soltar una risotada irónica.

-Supongo que eso es bueno para ti… Después de todo vas a tener que estar sentado durante 3 horas –pronunció lentamente, recreándose en sus palabras y en el rostro de Chekov, que palideció súbitamente –En cuanto a mí, tendré que hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

El ruso tragó saliva, sin responder. Aquella "promesa" provocó un efecto que no se esperaba: un estremecimiento en el bajo vientre que murió entre sus piernas. Maldijo interiormente ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando?

En cuanto entraron en el puente, prácticamente toda la tripulación miró hacia ellos. En cuanto los severos ojos de Pike se clavaron en él, bajó la cabeza, dirigiéndose al asiento lo más rápido que pudo, perfectamente consciente de la satisfacción del teniente, y se sentó precipitadamente.

Craso error.

Una punzada de dolor le recorrió de arriba a abajo. Se mordió el labio inferior, evitando proferir sonido alguno. Cuando giró la mirada, se encontró la descarada y retorcida sonrisa de Sulu que gritaba _"Esto, esto es lo que quería"._ La mirada del ruso se volvió más fría y altiva de lo que era habitual en él. A la mierda el dolor. No pensaba dar una jodida muestra de nada durante todo el turno.

-0-0-0-

Aquellas tres horas estaban resultando un auténtico suplicio para Chekov… Prácticamente no había nada que hacer, y su determinación en no demostrar ni un ápice de incomodidad (con el fin intrínseco de joder a Sulu) iba mermando según pasaba el tiempo. Levantarse, por supuesto, no era una opción. Bastante había tenido al entrar, no necesitaba sentir los acusadores ojos del primer oficial Vulcano clavarse en por segunda vez, y ni mucho menos ver la cara de Pike…

-Capitán, capto una señal de socorro. –la voz meliflua de la teniente Uhura rompió la monotonía reinante en el puente. El joven jamás creyó que llegaría a agradecer tanto escuchar nada salido de aquella mujer.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Pike en un tono claramente más duro de lo habitual.

-El I.S.S. Farragut ha tenido un serio accidente –informó Uhura, solícita –Quedan veintitrés supervivientes a bordo, entre ellos el capitán… Solicitan subir abordo.

-Transpórtenlos.

-Bien, señor.

-0-0-0-

El capitán de la Farragut no tardó en presentarse en el puente de mando. Era alto, de espalda ancha y fuerte. El pelo rubio y los ojos azules, con una mirada intimidante y oscura. Pike se levantó, dedicándose un saludo oficial el uno al otro.

-Bienvenido a bordo de la Enterprise, señor Kirk. –saludó Pike.

-Gracias, capitán… -respondió en tono profundo con una sonrisa torcida –Su nave es francamente… espléndida… -murmuró lo último, observando atentamente el puente de arriba a abajo.

-Hmmm… Romulanos –comentó en tono ausente –Redactaré el informe con todo lujo de detalles, capitán Pike, no se preocupe.

-Por supuesto… -repuso el capitán con un tono ligeramente más hostil –Señor Chekov –llamó, haciendo al joven dar un respingo sobre el asiento –Acompáñeme. –el alférez se incorporó, siguiendo a Pike mientras sentía todas las miradas de nuevo sobre él.

-Deberías decirle a alguien que tenga más cuidado con lo que te hace, niño… -murmuró Kirk, socarrón, cuando el muchacho pasó por su lado. Chekov murmuró un "svoloch" entre dientes, sintiendo la sangre hervir en su interior.

En cuanto estuvieron mínimamente alejados del puente, Pike comenzó a hablar.

-Quiero saber qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado en el Farragut. Haz un escáner completo de la nave –la voz de Pike ya no tenía nada de aquel tono amable que solía emplear con él.

-Sí, keptan… -respondió el ruso, disponiéndose a cumplir con lo ordenado.

-Pavel… -llamó el capitán, antes de que se fuese –Parece que ya has encontrado a un buen guardaespaldas ¿no?

-Io… -comenzó el joven –Usted me diho que…

-Ya… Sé lo que te dije –cortó Pike, fríamente –Desde luego, así es como pagaste tambien mis "servicios". El escáner.

Christopher Pike se dio la vuelta, dejando a Chekov con la palabra en la boca y la semilla de ira terminando por extenderse en él. Pike, Pike le había llamado puta a la cara. Tomó aire un par de veces, intentando calmarse mínimamente antes de volver a sentarse y cumplir con las órdenes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí el capítulo 4! Esperamos que os esté gustando.**

**Reinadepicas**

**P.D: Las que faveais y no comentais sois unas perras xD. Dejad review, que no mordemos a nadie!**

En cuanto oyó el nombre "Farragut" los músculos del piloto se tensaron pese a que no era descabellado pensar que un incidente la había inutilizado en medio de la nada.  
Pasaba a veces.  
Las naves de la federación quedaban averiadas tras alguna escaramuza orbitando alrededor de cualquier cuerpo celeste hasta que otra recogía lo que quedase, que en el mejor de los casos se resumía en unos pocos supervivientes aún cuerdos.  
Otras veces las naves se encontraban tarde; lo bastante como para que las provisiones se hubiesen agotado. Entonces ocurríann cosas como el incidente del S.S Valiant.  
Cosas de las que nadie quería hablar pero podían pasarle a cualquiera en aquella maldita flota.  
Sulu se frotó las sienes cansado.  
Los náufragos espaciales siempre se volvían locos; tal vez fuese por el espacio. Por la grandeza de este...o por la soledad..o porque comprendieron que nunca deberían haberse separado de la Tierra.  
Y pese a saber todo eso, para el piloto había un gran e insalvable "pero" que le revolvía las entrañas; y es que Farragut estaba comandada por el capitán James Kirk, famoso por no haber necesitado ningún naufragio espacial para acabar estando bastante peor que quienes se dedicaban a sacrificar cadetes al dios del espacio.

Lo había visto combatir; una vez, durante los incidentes de Thalos IV y eso le bastaba al joven teniente para estar convencido de que un simple encontronazo con los romulanos era incapaz de herir de muerte a aquella nave.  
Le vió entrar altivo, sonriente...demasiado seguro para ser un capitán que acaba de quedarse sin barco.  
Pike era definitivamente estúpido.  
Merecía lo que le pasase.  
Y con ese pensamiento siguió marcando coordenadas de ruta, no sin antes dedicar una rápida mirada al joven alférez para verlo desaparecer tras el capitán.  
Al pasar junto a Kirk este le murmuró algo. A saber. No era conocido por su diplomacia.  
Un vistazo a su alrededor para tantear mentalmente cuantos de los presentes en el puente sobrevivirían al motín...él...y tal vez Uhura si se desabrochaba un par mas de botones, confirmó sonriendo mientras con la pierna buscaba el sitio exacto junto al lateral de su panel en el que escondía la espada en el momento en que el joven ruso regresaba a su sitio claramente contrariado.

Pike había notado el buen uso dado a su muñequito y no le había gustado. ¿Y que esperaba?  
Bueno, ya daba igual. Seguía dándole asco.  
Lo bueno de Kirk frente al viejo capitán era que sí, estaba completamente loco pero al menos, a su manera, tenía algo parecido a "principios".  
Suspiro.  
Oía los largos dedos ágiles del alférez recorrer la pantalla con precisión, escaneando la nave ante ellos que se mantenía inerte, como una ballena en una playa.  
Buscaba de forma limpia y exacta; con demasiada precisión para un estúpido.  
Le animó mentalmente, divertido.  
"Si te das cuenta te daré una galletita".  
Solo hicieron falta un par de minutos más para que los ojos del menor se abriesen con sorpresa, pasando con rapidez de la pantalla al cuadro de mando y de ahí, de reojo, a Kirk.  
El ala de las habitaciones y la planta de ingeniería de la vieja Farragut estaban reventadas; pero por el calor residual y el tipo de daño había sido una explosión desde dentro.  
"Bien".

Vió el miedo contraer las finas facciones en la cara del joven seguro ya de lo que significaba aquello, sin atreverse casi ni a mover la cabeza por no cruzar sus ojos con los del recién llegado que sí que lo miraba divertido desde el centro de la habitación.  
Pavel lo sabía y Kirk sabía que lo sabía.  
Spock también debía saberlo, pero a él le daba igual; porque lógicamente si alguien podía derrotar al actual capitán merecía aquella nave.  
El único que no tenía ni idea era Pike.  
No sabía que iba a morir...pobre imbécil. Todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, pero ahora el alférez sudaba frío.  
Y entonces Sulu lo hizo; tal vez porque había demostrado tener algo en aquella cabeza distinto a lo que tenía el resto, o porque la lección de humildad podía darse por acabada aquella mañana.

Se levantó pesadamente para quedarse de pié justo junto al cuerpo tembloroso del artillero y apoyándose en el cuadro de mando con los ojos clavados en Kirk.  
Un gesto que el ruso miraba sin acabar de entender pero que al recién llegado no le dejó ninguna duda en los instantes en que se aguantaron la mirada con gesto tranquilo, cruzando el piloto una pierna por delante de la otra, como si pensara quedarse en aquella posición mucho tiempo.  
Jim Kirk sonrió.  
Porque él también había oído historias del piloto de la Enterprise y desde luego no iba a despreciarlo como aliado...o lo que fuese.  
Porque todos sabían que el teniente Hikaru Sulu podía haber matado a Pike casi el mismo día que entró por la puerta; pero no lo hizo.  
Porque no le interesaba el mando y eso era lo que le señalaba como un aliado valioso.  
Un gesto para decirle que solo saltaría si tocaba al alférez ruso que había reclamado silenciosamente y James Kirk tuvo claro que no quería averiguar lo que ocurría si desatendía la petición, mientras el piloto sentía los ojos de menor recorrerle con gesto interrogante; azules, grandes y abiertos, muy abiertos, tratando de contener un ataque de pánico que le hacía hiperventilar ligeramente.  
- Ayer oíste morir a alguien por primera vez...todo apunta a que hoy vas a verlo.  
Y los ojos se apartaron para moverse nerviosos, para tratar de recuperar el aliento boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Las palabras no salían...sus manos temblaban.  
Todos en aquel puesto de mando sabían que un hombre iba a morir; y él era el único que no se mostraba indiferente.  
Pike había conseguido cabrear a demasiada gente.  
Agarró el hombro del joven para asegurarse de que se quedaba en su sitio, apretándo con fuerza para mantenerle anclado a la realidad, reafirmándose ante el rubio que seguía en medio de la sala con una sonrisa en la cara.  
La gran conjura.  
Silenciosa como el espacio que les rodeaba.  
Sulu sintió como los largos dedos del alferez se aferraban a la tela negra de sus pantalones que quedaba junto a su asiento como un relfejo condicionado...una seguridad pasmosa de que iba a morir.  
-No apartes los ojos- le murmuró en tono bajo y grave- Kirk es como una hiena; si eres más pequeño que él te comerá. Así que no apartes los ojos.  
Pudo notar que el joven artillero obedecía apretando el tímido agarre que mantenía sobre su pierna; y después abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento todos los monitores apagaron sus pantallas con un sonido agudo.  
Y entonces comenzó todo.  
Kirk sobre Pike en cuanto este apareció para pedir explicaciones, golpeándole con fuerza, de forma rápida y contundente.  
Nadie en el puente dió un solo paso, porque ayudarle significaba seguir su destino; y el atacante era joven y se movía como las panteras.  
Spock podría haber parado aquello, pero ni siquiera se volvió a mirar, pareciendo mucho mas interesado en lo que fuera que los hombres de la Farragut hubiesen metido en el sistema de la Enterprise.  
Un golpe tras otro y el viejo capitán perdió la capacidad de defenderse.  
En algún momento se quedó insconsciente con el cuello ladeado y el cuerpo agitándose después de cada impacto.  
Nadie dijo nada.  
La boca abierta del ruso comenzaba a curvarse hacia abajo en un rictus de horror, haciendo que el piloto se preguntase si era solo miedo por su vida lo que sentía o también había algo de preocupación, dolor, o pena ante la muerte del viejo capitán. No le gustó pensar en eso, de modo que lo borró de su mente tan rápido como había aparecido.  
Casi diez minutos después el rostro de Pike era completamente irreconocible.  
Uno de sus brazos aún se separaba ligeramente del suelo a cada golpe; no estaba vivo, era un simple reflejo muscular y hacía de aquella una escena completamente hipnótica.  
El nuevo capitán solo se detuvo cuando era más que evidente que sus nudillos dolían. No dijo nada a nadie, ni ordenó a sus hombres entrar en el puesto de mando; cargó el cuerpo desecho sobre sus hombros y salió por donde había entrado con una amplia sonrisa.  
-¿Que va a...?- Pavel seguía con los ojos fijos en el charco de sangre en medio de la sala blanca.  
-Ahora él es el capitán. Vuelve al trabajo-las pantallas seguían apagadas, pero Sulu sintió la imperiosa necesidad de apartarse de él.  
¿Realmente pensaba en Pike, o solo en su vida?  
Se sentó en su puesto desentumeciéndose los hombros que comenzaban a molestar por estar en tensión.  
Al menos con eso estaba seguro de que el nuevo capitán no le molestaría; aunque solo fuese por el momento.  
Tecleó para reiniciar su pantalla de coordenadas en cuanto vió funcionar la de Spock de nuevo cuando una exclamación nerviosa a su lado le hizo levantar los ojos hacia el cristal para ver la alargada figura del hombre que habían visto morir flotándo al otro lado.  
Hinchado, y con aspecto de ser de cera.  
Vio temblar al rubio y negar con la cabeza ante la imagen.  
-La masa de la Enterprise le ha atraido- no sabía si le escuchaba- estará en orbita hasta que demos algún salto.  
Y aquel fué el modo de James Kirk de anunciarse como nuevo capitán ante toda la nave; mierda, la comunicación interna servía para esas cosas.  
No volvió a aparecer durante el resto del turno de modo que se quedaron allí, en silencio.  
Sulu estaba seguro de que solo esperaba a que la noticia hubiese recorrido la nave como un reguero de pólvora antes de dar el siguiente paso y meditaba sentado en su sitio con los ojos cerrados, oyendo un sollozo de miedo del mas joven cada vez que Pike completaba su órbita y volvía a pasar frente al cristal.  
A lo mejor, realmente sentía algo por él; se giró para verle con la mirada perdida trastear los botones de su monitor. Por aquel hombre indigno.  
Realmente ¿podía ser tan estúpido?  
La noche anterior parecía bastante convencido de desconfiar de él y ahora...  
Una arcada le revolvió el estómago un instante al imaginarle con el menor, noche tras noche.  
Era simplemente asqueroso.  
Y iba de digno...y se atrevía a llevar la cabeza alta tras haber estado cediendo a los deseos de un ser como el que en aquellos momentos rodeaba lentamente la nave por voluntad propia.  
Mierda.  
Y aquella misma noche habían estado juntos en la cama. ¿En que cojones estaba pensando?  
¿Porque demonios había aceptado aquel maldito trato?  
Porque no soportaba que se atreviese a mostrar una inocencia impoluta habiéndo sido partícipe de la diversión del viejo capitán.  
Cerró los ojos.  
Nada más.  
ooooooooo

La enterprise estaba demasiado silenciosa al acabar el turno.  
Un rato antes se había oído algunos disparos pero nada que pareciese realmente importante; mañana la vida seguiría, como siempre había hecho.  
Pavel le seguía de cerca en silencio sin que hubiera hecho falta ni pedirselo.  
Si hacía unas horas su situación a bordo era comprometida en aquel momento ya había subido hasta lo insosteníble, y los puertos espaciales quedabn demasiado lejos como para desertar.  
De algún modo, los dos sabían que si había alguna esperanza de que pudiese no acabar siendo un bulto flotándo en el espacio esta residía en quedarse lo mas cerca posible del piloto y tratar de no hacer ruído.  
-¿Que tal la experiencia del primer motín a bordo?- preguntó divertido tras cerrar la puerta- yo creo que el capitán Kirk ha sido bastante dramático...pero eso siempre queda bien en los informes.  
-Había oído sobre estas cosas...-logró murmurar al sentarse- nunca imaginé que...  
-Casi me había olvidado de como era tu voz- rió el piloto sirviéndose un trago.  
La mirada del menor se clavó en la suya.  
-Un hombre ha muerto...  
-Pasa todos los días- se sentó en la cama- solo que es la primera vez que tienes que quedarte a verlo. A lo mejor unas cuantas cosas de estas son las que necesitas para convertirte en hombre...  
-Qe te jodan, ¿siabes?- de nuevo, los ojos claros altivos enfrentaron a los del mayor- nadie se ha movido...ese Kirk está loco...Puede que Pike no fuese el mejor hiombre pero...- los ojos negros se entrecerraron un instante.  
-A mi me da igual lo que fuese Pike. Le servía, igual que serviré a Kirk. No estoy aqui para cuestionarme nada- un largo trago de su vaso seguido por una fugaz sonrisa- pero lo cierto es que su muerte te deja a ti en una posición mas que comprometída- le habló en tono bajo y calmado; porque no era una amenaza...no era una intimidación. No le hacía falta nada de eso para saber que el mas joven le dejaría continuar.- Si tanto asco te doy...si tan molesto te resulta lo que digo...sal por esa puerta. Yo no tengo porque impedirtelo. Como tú, ahora mismo, seguro que hay unos cuantos.

Pero en el fondo no quería a ninguno más; porque ninguno era tan divertido.  
Le vió darse por vencido mentalmente, mordiéndose el labio inferior y supo que había ganado; al menos aquella noche.  
-¿Que quieres que haga?  
-Esa es la actitud que quería ver- pese a que la luz estaba baja pudo ver los músculos de su mandibula tensarse- ven aqui.  
Y fué.  
Acercándose de forma pesada hasta situarse ante la cama donde se sentaba el mayor, que le recibió tomando sus muñecas y tirando de él hacia abajo hasta dejarlo de rodillas entre sus piernas.  
-Te odio- sus pupilas eran tan grandes que por un segundo los ojos claros parecieron completamente negros.  
-Para mi eso es irrelevante- y con gesto de fastidio le vio hundir los dedos en el cierre de su pantalón de forma maquinal; y la tentación de permitirle seguir casi se come la poca voluntad que le había dejado aquella mirada baja y oscurecida. Pero no...  
Volvió a apretar las muñecas entre sus manos callosas algo más fuerte, tomando aire-¿te he dicho que hagas algo?  
Una chispa de duda cruzando el rostro del que seguía creyendo que si ofrecía sus encantos podía lograr que las cosas funcionasen...o como mínimo que lo que Sulu esperaba de él era poseerle de vez en cuando a cambio de jugarse el cuello.  
Pero no. Él no era Pike. No necesitaba sentir la humedad de sus labios para apaciguarse.  
Apretó los rizos rubios un instante.  
Aquella noche iba a hacerle entender hasta que punto su posición era comprometida y lo que realmente esperaba de él.  
Y sin soltarle comenzó a obligarlo a bajar, a apoyar las manos en el suelo y la frente en su tobillo oyendo la respiración de Pavel acelerarse de nuevo, volviéndose torpe y pesada, mientras se queda en aquella posición completamente rígido. Lo mantuvo unos instantes esperando a que se cansase y aflojara la fuerza.  
El mayor no tenía prisa y al poco, divertido, acarició los labios con la punta de la bota.  
-Chupa- un segundo estupefacto y después el alférez dió un violento golpe contra el suelo, maldiciendo, antes de forcejear como un animal para zafarse del agarre y retroceder hasta la otra punta del cuarto a toda prisa.  
-¿Te crees que piuedes...- tenía la cara completamente roja y temblaba de rabia, de miedo y de odio. Pero no importaba.  
-Sí. Puedo. Es lo que quiero que entiendas desde el primer momento en que me pediste ayuda.- Una maldición en tono grave.- Ahora vuelve aquí o sal por esa puerta.  
Un segundo de duda para comprobar que realmente no habían más opciones antes de acercarse de nuevo para casi dejar caer el cuerpo a peso ante él y clavarle la mirada un instante antes de volver a agachar la cabeza.  
Sulu le observó dudar en silencio un segundo, tomar aire y tragar saliva antes de que la lengua rosada comenzara a dibujar un circuito brillante sobre el cuero negro; y como entre jadeos de rabia los labios hinchados frotaban al pasar la superficie tras esta.  
El pulso le latía en el largo cuello tan deprisa que podía verlo a simple vista y era hermoso; tanto que sentía la necesidad imperiosa de morderle, aunque sabía que no debía.  
Porque aquello era caer en el juego del más joven como habían caído tantos antes que él.

Pero realmente era hermoso.  
Levantó el pie ligeramente cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, obligándole a moverse ligeramente, a levantar el rostro avergonzado sin detenerse ni un instante, pero incapaz de mirarle de frente.  
Era mejor de lo que había imaginado, tanto que el mayor acercó la mano de nuevo para acariciar su cabello rubio primero y después descender hasta la mejilla que ardía húmeda de rabia y vergüenza, reprimiéndose para no saltarle encima y tomarlo de nuevo.  
Y era que lentamente el más joven había ido ganando seguridad y ahora frotaba sus muslos casi de forma imperceptible tratando de esconder que estaba tan duro como el piloto por aquello.

-Sabía que en el fondo esto te gustaría- un gruñido de odio, quedándose completamente quieto a excepción de la lengua que seguía humedeciendo la bota de forma lenta.  
No tuvo que decirle ni que empezase con la otra; él mismo se dejó caer de nuevo a ras de suelo para rodear el empeine con los labios y comenzar de nuevo, arrancando un leve jadeo de los labios de Sulu, que le tuvo de aquel modo hasta que le pareció comenzar a verle cansado y pese a que le habría tenído allí hasta el siguiente turno algo le removió la conciencia obligándole con un suspiro a bajar la mano y agarrar el rostro con suavidad bajo la barbilla para detenerle.  
-¿Estás contento?  
-Ha sido muy excitante- una caricia del pulgar a la boca hinchada mientras le recorría con la mirada- me alegro de que te haya gustado a ti también...- no podía esconderlo, no podía negarlo. Temblaba entero por el subidón de adrenalina de todo el día- si te hace tan feliz dejaré que me limpies las botas cuando quieras.  
-¿Puedo irme ya?  
-No te lo recomiendo- le soltó para que pudiese relajarse- conozco a los hombres de Pike, pero no a los que entraron con Kirk. Pasa la noche aquí.  
Y el menor suspiró resignado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, hola! (Hay alguien? *cri, cri*) Aquí va el capítulo 5. Cómo siempre, esperamos que lo disfruteis!**

**SeventhDevil**

Pavel dio una vuelta en la cama, incómodo. El sueño no quería llegar, y un sutil temblor aún se resistía a abandonar su cuerpo. Temblaba de ira, ira hacia Hikaru Sulu, por lo que le había obligado a hacer poco antes; temblaba de miedo ante el recuerdo de Kirk destrozando el rostro de Pike a puñetazos, miedo a lo que aquel hombre podría hacerle a él... Temblaba de frustración, incapaz de encontrar una solución alternativa a su "problema".

Su situación era realmente… "delicada", por no decir que estaba totalmente jodido. Entre Kirk y Sulu. El psicópata que podía destrozarle a golpes y el psicópata que dormía apaciblemente a su lado. El ruso se medio incorporó y observó al japonés, con una mezcla de desprecio y… algo más, algo a lo que no le podía, o quería poner nombre.

Una idea pasajera cruzó su mente… Si le cortaba el cuello al teniente mientras dormía ¿Cuánto tiempo sobreviviría sin él? Permaneció ponderándolo durante un rato hasta llegar a la conclusión de que aquella alternativa probablemente le haría seguir el destino de Pike o incluso algo peor.

Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente. Seguía observando a Sulu, incapaz de apartar la vista de él. De pronto, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado unas horas antes volvió a su cabeza, haciendo que una onda, mezcla de rabia y excitación, recorriese su frágil cuerpo de arriba abajo. Se giró, frustrado, dándose un toque mental… ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando? ¿Aquello le gustaba? _"No. No te gusta. Lo haces por necesidad, por supervivencia"_. Se centró en aquel pensamiento, repitiéndolo como un mantra hasta ceder al sueño.

-0-0-0-

El sueño del ruso fue escaso e irregular, poblado a partes iguales por pesadillas en las que el céreo cuerpo sin vida de Pike flotaba a su alrededor y sueños en los que las manos de Sulu le recorrían de arriba a abajo. Despertó empapado en sudor, con la respiración agitada y un problema entre las piernas. Maldijo en voz baja y se levantó, caminando ágil y silencioso hacia el baño, tratando de no despertar al teniente.

Se desnudó rápidamente, metiéndose en la ducha. Un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca cuando el agua fría chocó contra sus rizos despeinados y su piel caliente. Pensó que aquella situación se estaba volviendo demasiado frecuente y soltó un bufido molesto. Las cosas se habían torcido demasiado en los dos últimos días y aquel era el menor de sus problemas… Incluso había tenido suerte de haber llegado a aquel extraño acuerdo con el japonés, sin el cual probablemente estaría haciéndole compañía a Pike en el espacio en aquel momento… Un estremecimiento le recorrió al pensar en ello.

Se repitió mentalmente que estaba vivo y a salvo. Se concentró en el trabajo, pensó en sus obligaciones como artillero, dejando de lado todos los recuerdos del día anterior. Aquello le ayudaba. Pensar en los controles de la Enterprise, bajo el agua, con los ojos cerrados.

Comenzaba a sentir como se relajaba gradualmente cuando notó con un respingo cómo un cuerpo desnudo se apoyaba en su espalda y dos manos recorrían el hueso de sus caderas lentamente. Al girar el rostro se encontró con el de Sulu, adornado con su habitual sonrisa retorcida y sus ojos negros clavados en los suyos.

Nunca había tenido tan cerca la cara del asiático. De la boca entreabierta del mayor escapaba un cálido aliento que golpeaba los labios del ruso. Chekov tragó saliva, sin saber qué esperarse o como reaccionar. Por un momento llegó a creer que el japonés iba a besarle. Sintió una de las manos del teniente subiendo por su pecho, desde su cadera hasta posarse alrededor del cuello y apretar suavemente, haciendo que la cabeza del más joven se inclinara ligeramente hacia atrás… Y por un momento, Pavel se olvidó de respirar.

-Creo que es un buen momento para seguir con lo de anoche –susurró Sulu en el oído del joven ruso –Te recomiendo que tomes aire de nuevo, Chekov.

Aspiró una profunda bocanada cuando sintió los dedos del japonés hundirse en él, con algo más de calma y delicadeza que la primera vez que lo había hecho, hacía ya dos noches. Sus movimientos eran lentos y metódicos, y el agua que caía sobre ellos probablemente también ayudaba. Los gemidos que escapaban de la boca del ruso no tenían nada que ver con los que había proferido hacía dos noches, la primera vez que Sulu le había tomado… Aquello le estaba gustando. Le estaba gustando y el mayor lo sabía.

El teniente detuvo los movimientos de su mano y sin mediar palabra se enterró en él, con una mano sujetándole el cuello y la otra en su cadera, atrayéndole en cada embestida. Pavel que resistió a seguirle el juego al principio ahora se movía, buscándole a pesar de la molestia que sentía. El más joven hizo ademán de apartar una de las manos que mantenía apoyadas contra la pared para dirigirla a entre sus piernas cuando Sulu la apartó, colocándola de nuevo contra la pared.

-¿Te he dado permiso para tocarte? –jadeó en su oído. Chekov dejó escapar un gemido de frustración y se dejó hacer. El japonés devolvió su mano a la cadera del ruso, entrando en él con más fuerza, mordiendo la nuca del alférez cuando los jadeos ganaron intensidad.

Pavel le sintió terminar en su interior, clavando los dientes con mayor intensidad y apretando el agarre contra su cuerpo. Salió de él y pasó los dedos distraídamente por la marca que acababa de dejarle en la parte posterior del cuello.

-No tardes ahí, el turno empieza en menos de tres cuartos de hora –comentó en tono casual mientras salía tomando una toalla de camino a la puerta, dejando a un muy confuso Chekov más excitado que cuando había entrado allí.

-¡Yebat!

-0-0-0-

Al igual que el día anterior, Sulu entró en el puente de mando, seguido de cerca por el muchacho, visiblemente más abstraído de lo habitual. En el centro de la estancia, el sillón del capitán permanecía vacío. El alférez se preguntó dónde se encontraba el nuevo capitán y reparó en que la teniente Uhura tampoco se encontraba en su puesto. No había que ser muy listo para atar cabos… Después de todo, Nyota Uhura tenía la misma fama que Chekov y empleaba sus mismas artimañas… La diferencia era que en las mujeres aquel era un comportamiento bastante normal, por no decir completamente generalizado.

Kirk no tardó mucho en aparecer por el puente con una inmensa sonrisa, disponiéndose alegremente a ocupar su lugar como capitán de la nave insignia del Imperio. Uhura entró algo más tarde, lanzándole a Kirk una mirada coqueta antes de ocupar su puesto. Él le respondió ensanchando su sonrisa y siguiendo sus sinuosos movimientos con la mirada hasta que ocupó su puesto. En cuanto la teniente se hubo colocado, el nuevo capitán pulsó la tecla que activaba la megafonía en toda la nave.

-¡Buenos días! Les habla el capitán James Kirk –comenzó en tono feliz –Presten todos atención, por favor…

En la mente de Pavel se desarrollaba una feroz lucha: su parte más racional se esforzaba por escuchar atentamente mientras que su parte más animal (avivada por el "incidente" de la mañana) fantaseaba con Sulu sin medida.

-…reconocimiento oficial por parte del Imperio como capitán de la Enterprise…

_Su lengua recorriendo las botas de Sulu de arriba a abajo. _

-…habiendo sido destruido el I.S.S. Farragut…

_El cuerpo empapado pegado al suyo aquella mañana._

-…por lo cual ponemos rumbo a Argelius II…

_Su cabeza perdida entre las piernas del japonés, recorriéndole con la lengua y arrancándole sonidos de todo tipo."_

-…órdenes de apropiarnos de las explotaciones de tellerium en nombre del Imperio…

_El teniente atado a la cama, totalmente a su merced…"Tal vez con algún tipo de droga…"_

-…Eso es todo. Gracias por su atención.

"_Pavel, esto se te está yendo de las manos. Se suponía que no te gustaba, se suponía que lo hacías por supervivencia…" _

Supervivencia… Y una mierda. Al principio era por supervivencia, pero las cosas habían cambiado asombrosamente rápido. Tres días, habían pasado tres días desde el principio de aquel extraño y poco definido trato entre los dos y Sulu había conseguido hacerle perder la cabeza a un nivel que jamás había experimentado… "Si ni te has enterado de la mitad del discurso del capitán" Pensó atormentado. Aquello no iba bien, aquella no era su forma de lidiar con sus tratos…

Levantó la mirada de la pantalla, observando al japonés y los deseos de robar una droga del departamento médico volvieron a surcar su mente.

-Joder…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Aquí os queda el capítulo 6. Como siempre, esperamos que os guste ^^.**

**Reinadepicas**

Había pasado algo más de una semana desde el incidente de Pike y por el momento, a excepción de media docena de ejecuciones ocurridas durante los dos primeros días, todo parecía tranquilo en la Enterprise de un modo que desasosegaba al piloto.

Kirk había cumplido las promesas que parecía chillar con su lenguaje corporal: no tocó a nadie que no discutiese, ni siquiera al joven alférez.

Una rápida mirada a su alrededor para encontrarle de pie frente a la pantalla de triangulación, posicionando en el mapa marcadores para los cuerpos celestes que obstaculizaban la ruta a seguir. Ojos de nuevo a la pantalla, nervioso porque no le gustaba que se alejase tanto de él.

Durante los primeros días se había repetido una y otra vez que solo era por desconfianza ante los recién llegados, porque los primeros días el nuevo capitán parecía dispuesto a quitarse de encima a más gente de la que al final cayó.

Pero cuando aquella amenaza fue haciéndose más y más débil el control sobre el joven ruso no pareció disminuir en lo más mínimo; hasta se alegró cuando sus cosas habían aparecido tímidamente en la habitación que ahora ambos compartían.

Pero tenía que separar aquello.

Era un acuerdo estúpido con un niño estúpido que su cerebro se negaba a romper por más que la razón se lo exigía.

Por más que sabía que tenía que pararlo, pero no se le ocurría como, porque tan solo con verle quitárse la ropa ya le faltaba el aire.

Por eso el sexo de los últimos días había sido un reflejo de la primera vez; apartándo el uniforme para hacerlo suyo de forma rápida y desesperada, sentirlo moverse y ceder a cada golpe sin resistencia para después, una vez había acabado en sus entrañas largarse a hacer alguna otra cosa casi sin ni dedicarle una última mirada.

Porque ni quiera soportaba oírle gemir, obligándose a si mismo a taparle la boca con fuerza intentando que el joven ruso no le volviese aún más loco, sin poder dejar de embestirle hundiéndolo una y otra vez en la superficie contra la que le hubiese arrinconado alquel día.

Aquello era demente.

Su mayor miedo era que el otro descubriese que era su nueva debilidad, la obsesión que le quitaba el sueño y pudiera girar las tornas; porque ya no podía estar sin oír sus pasos a su espalda en el pasillo.

Al acabar el turno se levantó casi sin esperar a ver aparecer a su relevo, bastante más nervioso que de costumbre. Tenía que salir de allí, ir a cualquier otro lugar lejos de todo aquello.

Con un poco de suerte en pocos días caería alguna misión que les haría bajar a algún planeta perdido en el que el asiático podría respirar algo de aire.

Dormir. También necesitaba dormir.

Y al girar el pasillo 4 hombres le esperaban; no era buena idea que le cabreasen en aquel momento.

-A partir de ahora el piloto de la nave Enterprise soy yo- bramó uno de ellos sin presentación previa. Sulu frunció el ceño; tenía posibilidades de haber sido el anterior piloto en jefe de la tripulación de Kirk.

-Teniendo en cuenta el estado en que acabó tú anterior nave no creo que eso sea prudente- no sabía si el otro había visto los scanners de la vieja nave que culpaban al capitán. Pero casi seguro que no.

-Creo que no te das cuenta de tu posición, mono de mierda... somos cuatro hombres armados y te estoy dando la oportunidad de salvar el cuello porque hay gente que cree que eres bueno.

Tanteó mentalmente las posibilidades de que el nuevo capitán se molestase con él por quitar el mapa a aquellos cuatro tios de gestos torpes y no demasiada capacidad y decidió que si había alguna era muy mínima.

-Soy el piloto en jefe de esta nave y tengo otro turno en 4 horas, de modo que apártate de enmedio.

Llevaban phasers y vió como uno de ellos se colocaba progresivamente a su espalda esperando una orden antes de saltar. A Sulu jamás le gustó atacar en segundo lugar.

Realmente aquellos imbéciles no merecían ni sus golpes pero llegaban tiempos duros y debía mandar un mensaje claro a todos los que estuviesen lo bastante locos como para tratar de joderle, de modo que giró sobre sus tobillos y en un segundo había golpeado con la parta baja de la mano justo bajo la nariz del otro y hacia arriba. Un sonido seco, como el crujir de una rama le anunció que acababa de hundirle el tabique en el cerebro. Bien.

Un segundo.

Menos tal vez.

Agarrar el cuerpo que acababa de golpear para girar de nuevo y cubrirse de los disparos.

El corazón le latía tras las orejas pero tras tantos años el pulso ya no le pasaba nunca de 95 en momentos como aquel.

Empujó el cuerpo contra el que le quedaba más cercano, desestabilizándolo, golpeándole después en la nuez con toda la violencia de la que fué capaz, agachándose mientras caía para esquivar otro disparo, dando una patada baja con fuerza en la rodilla, desenfundando la espada para per hundírsela en el estómago.

Y solo quedaba el aspirante a piloto, que disparó una vez más, pero ya era tarde; porque el asiático había leído el pánico en sus ojos. Estaba muerto y lo sabía.

Balbuceó algo cuando su espalda tocó la pared y tuvo el metal frío en el cuello. Pero no importaba.

Un gesto rápido al extender el brazo, dejando una larga salpicadura roja en la pared y la cabeza cayó al suelo instantes antes de desplomarse el resto del cuerpo.

Nadie iba a discutirle el puesto en una temporada después de algo tan ruidoso como aquello. Suspiró.

Y al sorprenderle un sonido por la espalda giró de nuevo buscando otro rival, para encontrar al joven ruso con los ojos muy abiertos apoyado en la pared.

-¿Que haces aqui?- sonó rudo, pero la posibilidad de que uno de los disparos se hubiese dirigido hacia aquella dirección le había helado la sangre.

-Te vi salir...y vine...-le temblaba el labio. No parecía tenerlas todas.

-Vete al puente de mando, nadie te va a hacer nada ahora y yo...-dudó apretándose el puente de la nariz. Lo que le faltaba- necesito una ducha y dormir.

No le dió opción a réplica. Se alejó de allí tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas.


	7. Chapter 7

**O HAI! Aquí os dejamos el capítulo 7! Esperamos que esteis disfrutando de este fic tanto como nosotras escribiendo! **

**SeventhDevil**

Leonard McCoy era un nombre que inspiraba terror. Cómo oficial médico jefe de la Enterprise, podría decirse que toda la tripulación estaba a su merced… Todos necesitaban vacunas, curas u otro tipo de atención médica, todos pasaban por sus manos tarde o temprano… Indudablemente, poseía un poder que nadie más ostentaba en la nave. Era de sentido común temer a alguien con esa clase de poder.

Sin embargo, el aura de leyenda negra que envolvía al doctor no provenía de su rango ni de su puesto. Aquel miedo se veía generado por su habilidad y afición por los experimentos humanos. No tenía escrúpulos. No hacía diferenciación entre sexo o edad. Cuando alguien daba mucho trabajo a la hora de ser atendido, o le había ofendido en el pasado, o simplemente era considerado débil por McCoy, se convertía automáticamente en sujeto de pruebas del doctor.

Aquellos experimentos ocupaban un amplio espectro de posibilidades: desde probar los efectos de los sueros que él mismo sintetizaba hasta el intento de transplantar miembros ajenos a un paciente vivo o los injertos de tejido enfermo en una persona sana para ver los desarrollos de dichas enfermedades en las diferentes especies presentes en la Enterprise. Compartía aquella afición con la enfermera jefe, Christine Chapel y, parcialmente, con el teniente Hikaru Sulu, a quien dejaba probar sus venenos con algunos de los heridos en combate.

Había llegado a experimentar con un feto aún en el vientre materno, convirtiendo a la criatura en una especie de monstruo que devoró a su propia madre desde el útero en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente maduro para salir… Un caso especialmente truculento que probablemente le hubiera supuesto problemas con Christopher Pike de no haber sido por aquel muchacho… La cuestión fue que los informes desaparecieron a la vez que los cuerpos diseccionados del engendro y su madre. Y McCoy, que apreciaba la inteligencia sobre cualquier otra cualidad, le debía un favor a Pavel Chekov.

Por eso, cuando el doctor vió al joven aparecer por la puerta de aquella aséptica sala de tortura, supo que había llegado el momento de saldar la deuda.

-Buenas tardes, siñor McCoy.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, alférez? –preguntó el médico cruzando los brazos. El joven pareció dudar un momento –Vaya al grano. Aún le debo un favor.

-Necesito algo para dormir a un hombre adulto y fuerte durante… digamos cinco horas.-resondió el muchacho nerviosamente. El doctor asintió y sacó de uno de los múltiples receptáculos de la sala un hypospray de color rojo.

-Rohypnol .Directamente sobre el cuello. No tardará ni 5 segundos en hacer efecto. Le dará ocho horas. –dijo entregándosela al ruso, que asintió tragando saliva.

En cuanto el muchacho salió de la sala, McCoy se preguntó quien sería el destinatario de la droga. Se encogió de hombros, después de todo no era asunto suyo y tenía una cita pendiente con el hombre tendido en la camilla y una dosis de suero recién sintetizado.

-0-0-0-

Chekov entró en la habitación, con el hypospray en el bolsillo y una mirada impaciente plantada en los ojos grises. Nada más llegar vió que Sulu, tal y como había dicho, se encontraba tendido en la cama, aparentemente durmiendo. Se acercó sigilosamente a él y le miró de cerca, conteniendo la respiración. La respiración del asiático era profunda y sus músculos estaban relajados. El más joven tragó saliva y sacó el hypospray del bolsillo con manos temblorosas, lo apoyó en el cuello del teniente sin pensárselo dos veces y pulsó. El asiático abrió los ojos sobresaltado para volver a cerrarlos casi al instante, bajo el efecto de la droga.

El ruso se pasó la lengua por los labios nerviosamente. Permaneció quieto unos minutos, aún temiendo que el mayor se despertase e hiciese sabe dios qué... Alargó un brazo y apoyó la mano en la mejilla de Sulu con cautela. Tragó, más relajado y comenzó a bajar la mano lentamente por el cuello, sintiendo el calor de la piel y el pulso lento. Se acercó lentamente, temblando entre los nervios y la expectación, arrodillado sobre el colchón al lado del teniente. Rozó con la punta de los dedos la camiseta que el japonés usaba para dormir y bajó las manos para retirarla torpemente.

Nunca le había visto sin ropa. Cuando se acostaban no llegaba a quitársela, Sulu se limitaba a desnudarle y tomarle con rapidez, desapareciendo de la habitación en cuanto acababa… Aquella vez en la ducha había salido tan rápido al terminar que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a girarse para verle… sentir el cuerpo del otro contra su espalda había sido lo más cerca de aquello que nunca había estado… Y ahora…

Chekov se sentó a horcajadas sobre el teniente, recorriéndolo con los ojos. El dragón negro tatuado en su hombro izquierdo fue lo primero en atraer su atención. Se acercó a su rostro. Era extraño verlo con aquella expresión tan calmada: respirando lenta y acompasadamente, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos… Nunca se habían besado y al joven ruso le pudieron la excitación y las ganas y atrapó los labios inmóviles de Sulu entre los suyos. Le besó, le besó intensa y largamente, introduciendo la lengua en su boca y lamiéndole los labios al apartarse. Consideró que la idea de morderle era tan apetecible como peligrosa y la desechó rápidamente... Había mil cosas más que podía hacer…

Pasó la lengua por la frente del japonés y bajó con sus labios por la otra mejilla hasta llegar al cuello y de nuevo, las ganas de morder le invadieron. Se incorporó para quitarse la camiseta y le observó desde arriba… Le pareció hermoso, allí tendido, con expresión relajada y se tumbó sobre él para sentirle, sentir la piel del mayor contra la propia. Chekov comenzó a delinear los músculos del pecho de Sulu con la lengua, aspirando su aroma mientras sentía como la excitación aumentaba conforme su boca iba bajando por el abdomen del teniente hasta llegar al pantalón.

El ruso se puso de pie para terminar de desnudarse, con la respiración acelerada, casi jadeante y las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo; sintiendo el corazón latir desbocadamente cuando volvió a colocarse encima del otro quitándole los pantalones de forma brusca y empezó a acariciarle, sintiéndole endurecerse en su mano mientras lamía y besaba su cuello. Bajó otra vez, sin dejar de tocarle, se lo metió en la boca y comenzó a recorrerle de arriba abajo, con los labios hinchados y la lengua serpenteando juguetona; la mano de Chekov se perdió entre sus piernas, tocándose con necesidad mientras sus labios iban aumentando el ritmo de las subidas y bajadas, ahogando los jadeos.

Sintió como la respiración del mayor también se aceleraba, dejando incluso escapar algún leve gemido grave por los labios entreabiertos. Apartó la boca de entre las piernas del japonés para lamer de nuevo su torso, salado por las gotitas de sudor que se iban formando conforme pasaba el tiempo… Se le escapó un mordisco en el pecho de Sulu en un impulso; cada vez costaba más pensar y luchaba entre ceder a sus deseos y mantener un mínimo de autocontrol; subió hasta su oreja, para chupar el lóbulo, escuchando con deleite los sonidos roncos que salían de la garganta del teniente.

El ambiente de la habitación estaba cargado y caliente, olía a sudor, a sexo y las respiraciones aceleradas, junto con algún eventual jadeo, eran el sonido que reinaba. Chekov estaba compensando la frustración sexual de los últimos días con creces; recorría el cuerpo del mayor de forma errática: con la lengua, los labios e incluso, tímidamente, con los dientes, iba de la cabeza a los pies, disfrutando de cada espasmo en la piel ajena como si fuese propio… Se apartó un momento para observarle y una idea, brillante o estúpida, le asaltó…

Se metió dos dedos en la boca, humedeciéndolos con su saliva; se acercó de nuevo al cuerpo del mayor, temblando de expectación, y los hundió poco a poco en él… Sulu apretó los labios y gimió, ronca y suavemente; el rostro del joven ruso se iluminó y aceleró ligeramente el ritmo… Hubo un momento en el que el pensamiento de enterrarse en el cuerpo del japonés, cambiando las tornas, se hizo demasiado tentadora; Chekov lo reprimió con un suspiro, por su propio bien.

Volvió a ponerse a horcajadas sobre el mayor, haciéndole enterrarse en él y comenzó a moverse, apoyando las manos en sus hombros; se mordió el labio, jadeante; por una vez era él quien marcaba el ritmo y se balanceaba suavemente, mientras sus gemidos iban poco a poco en aumento; se dejó caer sobre el pecho del japonés sin dejar de moverse, buscando los labios de Sulu para besarle una y otra vez, suspirando su nombre entre jadeos cada vez más intensos hasta que terminó sobre el cuerpo del teniente, dejándose caer sobre él. Sonrió, pensando en que el riesgo había valido la pena.

Una vez hubo recuperado el resuello, se levantó y limpió. Volvió a vestir a Sulu como buenamente pudo, se deshizo del hypospray y se metió en la ducha, limpiando cualquier prueba de lo que había pasado de su cuerpo. Volvió a la habitación secándose el pelo… El aire todavía olía a sexo… Chekov rezó porque el ambiente se despejase un poco en las horas que quedaban para que el japonés recuperase la conciencia y se metió en la cama, exhausto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8! Dejadnos reviews o los Borg procederán a exterminar gatitos.**

**Reinadepicas**

Abrió los ojos clavando la mirada en la luz de emergencia del techo durante unos segundos, mientras se enterraba ligeramente en el cojín tratando de enfocar, al tiempo que pasaba las manos por la cara con un suspiro; mareado y desubicado sintiéndose como si algo acabara de darle una buena paliza.  
Se quedó quieto un momento, tratando de que todo volviese a su sitio lentamente y las ligeras arcadas que comenzaban a abrirse camino desde su pecho parasen, pero no funcionó; de modo que a los pocos segundos casi tiró de la cama al que dormía junto a él al salir a toda velocidad para encerrarse en el baño de un portazo.

Hikaru se encontraba francamente mal; pero se consolaba pensando que por suerte la noche anterior no había comido mucho, de manera que tampoco había demasiado que sacar.  
Un suspiro, dejando que su espalda encontrase la pared para resbalar hasta quedar sentado, convencido en que tenía que quitarse lo que fuera que tuviese encima porque tal como estaban las cosas aparecer en aquel estado podía costarle la vida cuando unos golpes tímidos en la puerta del más joven le obligaron a apartar los ojos del suelo, respondiendo de malos modos como pudo porque bastantes problemas tenía ya para que el artillero se sumase a ellos.  
Pero pese a todo al volver a mirar hacia la entrada allí estaba, nervioso y con gesto ligeramente preocupado.  
-¿Bien?  
No, no estaba bien, estaba muy lejos de estar bien...a dos mil millones de cuadrantes galácticos de estar bien.  
El nuevo capitán sin mostrar intenciones ni sobre el alférez ni sobre él, los compañeros de los hombres que asesinó la noche anterior probablemente muy cabreados y el golpe dado en la nave le dejaban claro que, o todo aquello acababa pronto y recuperaba los reflejos antes de salir de la habitación o al final del día él y el alférez estarían muertos.  
Una mano le agarró el antebrazo para tirar con fuerza, ayudándole a levantarse y no se resistió a ella porque estaba demasiado mareado, pero sí que maldijo entre dientes al más joven por haberlo metido en aquella situación.  
-Son drogas- murmuró cuando Pavel lo hubo dejado sobre la cama- estoy seguro.  
Y el colchón se movió cuando el russo tomó asiento a su lado, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.  
-¿Como sabes...?-duda- ¿los hombres de Kirk?  
-Esos imbéciles no creo que sean tan listos como para hacer algo que no sea calentar el phaser, además no les he permitido acercarse tanto- se frotó la cara con las manos de nuevo decidido a dejar los ojos cerrados porque así la habitación parecía girar más lentamente- a lo mejor fui yo ayer con alguna de las mías...o en el invernadero...o...no sé...  
-No pienses más en ello- y los dedos huesudos se metieron entre su pelo en silencio calmándole lo suficiente como para dejar de darle vueltas a lo jodido de la situación- falta un buen rato para tu turno...piuedes ricuperarte.  
Inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza temiendo que los dedos fuesen a alejarse, pero no.  
Mierda. No tenía que hacer eso...no tenía que estar haciendo eso.  
Algo le decía que tenía que parar o acabaría tan preso de aquel niñato como Pike, pero no quería confirmar la sospecha de que realmente ya no le salía la voz porque las manos del joven ruso se apoyaban en su rostro de forma suave.  
No abrió los ojos porque necesitaba besarle; pero eso estaba prohibido.  
-¿Ti sientes mijor?- asintió levemente, buscando de forma instintiva el contacto con una de las manos cuando esta se separó ligeramente de su mejilla y le oyó reír- sigues mareado.

Nunca le había oído reír antes; pero se le ocurrió que sería bonito haberlo visto.  
Al momento siguiente tuvo claro que no; que, definitivamente eso no le hubiese convenido; porque estaba cayendo y no sabía cómo pararlo...porque su risa grave, suave y baja, y los dedos recorrían ahora su rostro, pasando tras las orejas y delineando el mentón le mantenían aletargado, tranquilo.  
-Istás recuperando el color- "y algo más que eso" pensó frustrado.  
Vaya forma de empezar el día...¿realmente había sido tan estúpido como para envenenarse con alguno de sus paralizantes? gran error...  
Y las caricias bajaron hasta su pecho, casi como si estirasen la camiseta de dormir sobre el torso.  
-Pavel- nunca antes le había llamado por el nombre pero lo hizo con toda la seguridad que pudo, para pedirle que apartase las manos que sentía cálidas a través de la tela; pero la orden se negó a salir de entre sus labios.  
-No te preocupes- las manos se aferraron al cierre de su pantalón- tu relajate.  
Nunca creyó que oír un pequeño enganche de tela ceder podía llegar a calentarle tanto.  
Tenía que parar aquello; pero ahora los labios besaban la piel de su estomago con cuidado todo era más difícil.  
No podía perder el control, no de aquel modo; no podía permitírse el lujo de que aquel maldito niñato llevase la voz cantante, porque le volvía loco y acabaría dándose cuenta de eso: y entonces el poder cambiaría de manos.  
La lengua húmeda comenzó a alternarse con los labios, después los dientes que le arrancaban escalofríos al cosquillear sobre su piel junto a los rizos rubios.  
El mareo comenzaba a disiparse y a cada momento el piloto veía con mas claridad que no podía perder ante el menor.  
Apretó el cabello con la mano, asegurándose de hacerle daño para obligarlo a levantar la cabeza un instante.  
-¿Que pretendes?  
No respondió a la pregunta, solo se quedó mirándole fijamente unos segundos para entrecerrar los ojos después, con expresión avergonzada.  
Oh, al infierno.  
Él mismo se bajó el pantalón con la mano que le quedaba libre para empujar hacia abajo la cabeza del menor sin soltar el agarre. Mierda.  
La boca ardía y jadeaba en tono grave y para Sulu todo resultaba familiar; apretó aún más la cabeza contra su cadera sintiéndo rabia; había soñado con aquello, con aquella boca, con los jadeos apagados que se convertían en suspiros...lo había soñado pero era tan real...  
Tomó aire al sentirle bajar de nuevo de forma lenta; ¿porque?, maldita sea...¿porque tenía que volverle tan loco?  
La otra mano bajó para agarrar también al artillero por la nuca, manteniéndolo sujeto aunque no pareciese hacer falta.  
Él tenía la maldita culpa de todo.  
Aquel niñato rubio, estúpido, le había convertido en su juguete, y ahora usaría aquella dependencia para hacer que acabasen matándolo en alguna pelea desesperada.  
El asiático no era un mercenario; no mataba a cambio de nada, sino sólo por su propia diversión, en cambio ahora había comenzado a luchar por proteger al joven ruso; ¿y a cambio de que?  
A cambio de nada.  
La mano que se perdida en el cabello bajó lentamente hasta el cuello blanco y largo que se contraía a cada movimiento lento de la mandíbula o la cabeza y comenzó a apretar ligeramente.  
Si mataba al crío todo se acabaría.  
Un gesto instintivo de apartarse que la mano en la nuca frenó con fuerza, obligándole a quedarse donde estaba con un jadeo agudo de miedo.  
-No te he dicho que pares- dejó caer la mano hasta el otro lado de su cuello para apretar también ligeramente, imaginando que si presionaba algo más el fino cuello se partiría en dos. Sería tan fácil acabar con su problema.  
Apretó algo más, obligándole a tragar, haciendo caso omiso de sus quejidos y sólo aflojó tímidamente al verle con la cara enrojecida.  
Le gustaba verle de aquel modo así que volvió a apretar, sintiéndolo revolverse de nuevo.  
Había soñado con aquella boca, con tenerlo sentado encima jadeando su nombre y no le gustaba; no le gustaba ser suyo de aquel modo porque necesitaba el control, control absoluto de aquella boca que podía convertirle en esclavo de un crío rubio.  
De aquellos labios que temblaban en torno a su piel y que perdían precisión a cada segundo que el aire no lograba llegar a sus pulmones.  
Le apartó un instante para permitir que recuperase el aliento apretándo el cabello rubio entre sus dedos.  
-No puedo...- su voz había quedado bastante perjudicada y se le ocurrió que tal vez había apretado muy fuerte. Pero en la mente de Sulu seguían los ecos lejanos que le convertían en su esclavo; extraños recuerdos en los que el más joven disponía de él.  
-Claro que puedes. Ibas muy bien- el cuerpo del más joven temblaba, pero no trató de liberarse cuando le guió de nuevo hacia abajo, para volver a poseerle de aquel modo que estaba destrozándole el alma.  
Las manos en torno al cuello y volvió a apretar, comenzándo a moverse con lentitud entre la calidez de sus labios mientras Pavel buscaba agarrarse a algo a ciegas entre jadeos agudos.  
Aflojó un instante; el corazón del más joven latía tan fuerte que durante una fracción de segundo creyó que se le pararía. Pero no.  
Volvió a apretar invadiéndole con más fuerza, entrando en él una y otra vez mientras los gemidos del más joven se hacían cada vez más fuertes en la habitación y decidió apretar un poco más para hacer que callase; pero solo logró que el cuerpo del artillero comenzase a contraerse tembloroso de forma violenta mientras su cadera empujaba contra algo invisible entre gemidos sordos que lograron que el piloto le siguiese casi al momento murmurando su nombre.  
Y le dejó apartarse para verlo recuperar el aliento torpemente en medio de un fuerte ataque de tos que se le antojó doloroso, para después desplomarse bocabajo en la cama, cerca de la inconsciencia.  
-Bebe algo de agua- se levantó recolocándose la ropa para ofrecerle un vaso que el menor miró con ojos enrojecidos- vamos.  
Ahora era él el que parecía tener la gran resaca mientras el estado de Sulu había mejorado casi por completo.  
Le pasó un paño húmedo por el rostro sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por su momentánea pérdida de control al ver que el joven ruso ya no lograba ni sostenerle la mirada y clavaba sus pupilas claras en el revuelto de sábanas que cubría el colchón..  
¿Era lo que quería no?  
Mierda.  
-¿Tienes algún turno hoy?- el menor negó con la cabeza- quédate descansando, yo iré a la sala de mando. Mantén la puerta cerrada- otra afirmación con la cabeza rehuyendo mirarle le hizo apretar la boca dudoso.  
Aquello tenía que acabar.  
Aquella maldita dependencia de su presencia debía acabar en aquel mismo momento. Y las ganas de estrecharle fuerte.  
Le vió tumbarse de nuevo en silencio y quedarse muy quieto. Tenía que irse.  
Tenía que salir de allí.


End file.
